The Sexventures of Batbabe: The Dark Nightie
by LoversFlight
Summary: The City of Gothcum is a sensual city where sex and masturbation are as essential as breathing. But what happens when villainous curs step in to give our peaceful citizens blue balls? Fueled by her love of truth, justice, and a good time, Batbabe comes on the scene to fight for the greater good. Rated M for sexy pleasure and puns. Based on the porno "Batbabe: The Dark Nightie"


- Re-upload because of content guidelines! Sorry for the misunderstanding! -

Good evening sexy ladies and fine gentlemen. I hope you're ready for a wild ride as I introduce this steamy new fanfic for your pleasure. This is the beginning of a beautiful tale starring the lovely, talented, and sexy Batbabe from the masterpiece that is "Batbabe: The Dark Nightie." Join me in her tale of mystery, intrigue, and lots and lots of hot, steamy situations guaranteed to make even the holiest nuns shudder in delight. As a being of pure ecstasy, I understand your desire to get to the climax. Enough foreplay, fair readers. Time to thrust you into the Sexventures of Batbabe. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I am not the proud owner of Batbabe: The Dark Nightie.

**The Sexventures of Batbabe**

Our tale begins late at night in the Single district, home of the best shops for porn, personal toys, and books on improving your self-sex life. A car drove on the scene and squeezed into a parking lot outside the XXXVideos, the premier place for porno vids. 3 men stepped out of the car, donning clear cream-colored rubber masks, before approaching the store. The first dove into his pocket and pulled out a long, yet slim, object and slowly thrust it into the door's key hole. He then pressed a button on the device, causing it to whir and vibrate for a few seconds, before the lock clicked.

"See, I told you these were grade A handles, boys," whispered the man as he pushed the door open. "Now Rocks, stay near the door and keep watch for any signs of trouble. We'll handle getting all the merchandise."

Rocks, the man in back, became flustered and complained back, "Whaaaaat? Oh no, not this time, Dick. The last time you got me all that chicks with dicks porn!"

The second man, walking through the door, mentioned, "Well you did mention you liked chicks and dicks."

Rocks responded, "Oh shut up, Jack! I said I liked chicks _and_ dicks, not _with_ dicks. I like my chicks separate from my dicks, thanks you very much."

Dick laughed and said, "Well that explains your lack of a girlfriend then!" Dick and Jack had a hearty laugh at Rocks's expense before the two continued into the store. Dick whispered, "I promise I won't get you that this time. Just keep an eye out, alright?" Rocks had no choice but to comply as his two jerkfriends were already exploring the store. He sighed and grabbed a DVD by the front to at least ogle while his pals searched for their loot.

XXXVideos was a fairly small store, allowing the men to comb through it within a few minutes. Dick and Jack pulled finger-sized bags out of their pockets and blew them up to sack-like proportions. They bagged whatever caught their eye; heterosexual, homosexual, orgy, BDSM, dominating, bigger is better, masturbation, and so on and so on. If it had people enjoying themselves sexually they picked it up. They had to ration, of course; while their sacks were big, their capacities weren't infinite. They tried to keep it to the sexiest smut they could find, being sure to get something for not only themselves but a few of their friends as well.

"There's nothing like the gift that keeps on giving," thought Jack, shoving a few more porn videos into his sack. He was proud of himself this time around. Despite the sensual feast for the eyes, he kept his hands on the prizes. "Heh heh heh, tonight will be a night to remember." Just as he thought that, something in the back of the store caught his eye: the cosplay section. He hopped over the counter, making sure to jump higher than normal, and surveyed the selection of premiere pornography. His eyes lit up when he saw a rare treasure and he instinctively yelled, "Guys! You gotta see this!"

"Shhhh!" shushed Dick, waddling over to the counter while pulling up his pants. "You wanna interrupt the whole neighborhood? We gotta keep a low profile remember?" Dick was miffed before Jack thrust the DVD into his face. "No…way…" said Dick in awe of the treasure Jack had just unearthed. "You found the Limited Edition HD Batbabe Origin video!? I thought it was super rare!"

"It is!" yelled Jack. "You have to have some serious connections just to get a shaky camera bootleg of this! I can't believe it's here!" He turned to the back and ran his finger down the case. "Oh man! Directors Cut, special features, deleted scenes, and even an extended group masturbation scene with the cast and crew! 270 minutes of pure sexiness! Oh man, we're gonna be cumming for life with this thing!"

"Holy shit!" yelled Rocks, running up to them upon hearing those sensual features. "That sounds like heaven!"

"And how!" screamed Jack, jumping over the counter. "Boys, today is the day we become men. With this thing we're gonna be the talk of the town!"

"Oooh fuuuuck yeaaaahhh," moaned Dick, his mind now filled with possibilities. "We could have live showings of this and charge tooons of cash!"

"Or make our own copies and sell 'em for loads!" suggested Rocks rather loudly.

"Or even tell everyone that we have it and make them do us favors just to get a peek of our goods," said Jack, rubbing his hands in his pocket and laughing maniacally.

Dick put his arms around his jerkfriends and smiled. "Boys, no, MEN. It's time to make history in this town! Let's finish getting that loot and get back to the man cave to do some plotting!"

"Right behind you!" said Jack, breaking to get his sack from the back room. Rocks snickered dirtily. "Oh man…glorious 1080p Batbabe porn…! I can't wait to see those big Batbabe boobs in HD!"

"Why wait?" whispered a sultry voice in both of their ears. The two turned to the door but before they could react a mysterious figure swung through the window and blindsided them with huge mounds of flesh, sending them crashing onto the couches in the back.

Jack, hearing the commotion, waddled out of the backroom. "What the-?! Who the hell did that!?" Unable to see the face of the assaulter, Jack cursed not bringing fleshlights with them for some much needed clarity. But, thanks to the light from the moon, he could make out features. Features that he knew anywhere. "Wait a minute…those long, slender legs…that impossible bust…those bootylicious buns…that iconic cape…! No! Y-you can't be!"

"Oh, but I am," said the woman as she got into a fighting pose and allowing the moon to shed light on her face.

"GUYS! GUYS!" yelled Jack, too scared to make a move. Rocks and Dick ran to his side but were soon reduced to the same insecure state as Jack. "I-I-It's her! It's BATBABE!"

"For a couple of robbers, you're awfully loud," said Batbabe, licking her lips. "You'll never please a lady with voices like that."

Rocks was falling apart. "What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO!?" Jack looked to his pal Dick, looking for some kind of guidance. He noticed that Dick was shaking uncontrollably but his shaking had changed from fear to uncontrollable excitement.

"Men! Don't you see!?" grinned Dick as he placed his strong hands on their shoulders. "This is our chance! If we capture Batbabe, we'll be even bigger stars than just having her porno! Think of it!"

The thought calmed the two down a bit. Jack suggested, "Y-you're right…we could have her make us pornos for free!"

Hearing this, Rocks calmed down as well. "Y-yeah! With us in 'em…and we could sell 'em for even more money!"

"That's right men," said Dick, "Or we could even make the lovely Batbabe into our own sexy maid…Come on men, let's not waste this golden opprotu-!" but before he could finish, his face met the foot of Batbabe with extreme force, sending him straight into the wall. Batbabe landed, turned around, and stood in between the two just as Dick was a few seconds ago.

"Now then," whispered Batbabe, wrapping her arms around the two jerkfriends' shoulders. "I'm all for enjoying sex but…cleaning? I only like to get down and dirty, got it?"

"Ohhh I'll feel you alright…" muttered Rocks under his breath, too distracted by the mounds of bat flesh inches from his face. Dick, dizzy from the kick and oversensitivity from the entire ordeal, mumbled as loud as he could, "Take her down guysss! She's only oooone porn ssstar! One seeeeexy, seeeexy porn starrrrr…" Jack and Rocks looked at each other and nodded before fisting the biggest targets in their sights: the batboobs. However, upon throwing out their fists, their fists seemed to be redirected away from her body, causing the two to simply give each other a friendly, yet slightly painful, fist bump.

"Wh-what the!?" questioned Jack. "Our fists bounced off!"

"Impossible!" exclaimed Rocks before throwing another punch. Sure enough, his fist touched something but for reasons unbeknownst to him the impact was redirected outward. Batbabe chuckled and took her hands off their shoulders.

"Hey boys, try up here," said Batbabe, pointing to her eyes. Jack took the hint and shifted back to take a deep breathe. He then charged at Batbabe and threw a quick jab straight at her face. She leaned back to evade the punch before turning, grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder at his already-spent jerkfriend. She then turned back to Rocks and smiled. "Now then, are you ready to _finish_ this?" Upon hearing this, Rocks ran to the back of the store.

"If I can just grab the DVD and get out of here I can still make a fortune!" thought Rocks, running into to the backroom and finding the sack Jack had discarded. "Don't worry guys," thought Rocks as he fumbled through it in search of the golden DVD while wiping the sweat and tears off his face. "I swear, I'll make enough money to bail you out for sure! Just protect your butts for a little while and we'll look back on this like a bad dream! A horrible, sexy, disgusting dream!" Just as he finished that thought, he grabbed the DVD out of the sack and clutched it for dear life. "I swear it! I'll jerk three times as hard for you guys tonight!" He turned around, expecting to see door frame for his escape, but instead saw a massive badonkadonk rapidly approach his face. Before he could react, Batbabe's booty bomb planted him straight into the floor with Batbabe now sitting on the poor man's face.

"Oh my," teased Batbabe, reaching into her utility chest. "I've just met you today and we're already on the floor together. Well then, since we've gotten this far, might as well go _all the way_, right?" Rocks couldn't see what she pulled out of her chest but he could hear the snapping of snapping a rope. "Now remember, the safe word is mango!"

**15 Minutes Later…**

Two police cars, responding to the alarm, arrived on the scene. The two cops burst through the doors with their guns at the ready only for one of them to lower his gun upon seeing a familiar face. "Batbabe!" said the cop, laughing at the display of the three robbers hogtied and ready for booking. "I see you've taken care of things quite well!"

"You know this woman, Ben?" said the other cop, cautiously pointing her gun around the area.

"Who doesn't?" said Ben, gesturing to all of her. "She's one of the top porn stars in Gothcum!"

"Ah, that explains it," said the cop, putting her gun away. "I stick to drawn porn so I've never seen her before."

"Oh Ana. You and your way-foohs and huz-oo-bun-dohs," teased Ben. Ana just smiled and rolled her eyes while walking over to the robbers to inspect Batbabe's handiwork. "So Batbabe! You've been making quite a name for yourself these past few weeks! An amazing porn star is one thing but a crime fighter too?"

"Oh you know how it is," said Batbabe. "I just got off work and heard all the commotion so I decided to pop in. No big deal."

"Don't get too _cocky_ now Batbabe!" joked Ben and they all had a laugh minus the 3 goons with ball gags in their mouths. Ana admired the intricate knots each of them were restricted by but stopped when she reached Rocks.

"Uh oh!" joked Ana, moving her hand over mouth and pointing to Rocks's crotch with the other. "Looks like someone got a little _too_ excited!" Ben and Ana had another chuckle and even Dick and Jack got a few muffled laughs out of it.

"It must have been from my _headbutt_!" joked Batbabe, placing her hands on her butt. They all continued to laugh, with Dick and Jack's laughter causing them to spit all over themselves. Rocks began to cry again. Batbabe saw this and walked up to the other two on the floor. She leaned down and firmly grasped and expertly fondled the other two, making the creamed-pants solo into a trio within seconds. Ben and Ana continued to chuckle, blushing a bit, while Rocks had a hearty muffled laugh. Jack and Dick looked at each other and laughed a bit as well while Batbabe smiled and cleaned her hands off with Bat Hand Sanitizer™.

"Alright, enough fun out of you three," said Ben, helping Rocks to his feet while Ana helped the other two. "Good work as usual, Batbabe! We appreciate all you do around here."

"We'll take these three downtown," explained Ana as she helped them hop into the police car. "Theft this petty is so common I doubt they'll be in there longer than a few weeks. But hey, I'm sure they'll learn something." After slamming the door, she mentioned to them, "I hope you boys know how to hold off!" The three gulped, wondering what was in store for them in the coming weeks.

"Well then, my work here is done!" declared Batbabe, walking toward the wall of a nearby skyscraper. "Until next time!" And with that, Batbabe cartwheeled up and over the building.

**A few minutes later…**

As the police carted away the petty thieves, Batbabe surveyed the city up top the skyscraper. Gothcum, the leading city of crime and masturbation addiction. Pornography being a major commodity attracts all kind of fetishists and strangers though most of them keep to themselves or in small groups. Porn actors, artists, and toy developers are at an all-time high, giving the market plenty of fap and slick to. Probably the only city where masturbation parties are bigger than orgies and stealing porn is more likely than stealing jewels or cash. Police can handle the jerk offs that decide to steal but they can't be everywhere at once, especially with their own "break times" to deal with.

And so, enter our hero, Batbabe. By day, she's an ace gravure photographer working for the Gayly Bugle, but by night she's working another job as a hit Porn Star, BatBabe, who occasionally fights crime during her breaks. She fights for truth, justice, and consensual sexy times whether its with a hand, toy, or lover. She protects her identity not for her own safety but to protect something. Something important to her and her family. So she rides alone, leaving her sex life to porn and letting her love life take a back seat. A life full of mystery and intrigue leaves her little time for that anyway.

After thinking about these things and surveying the city a little longer, she decides to take a few snap shots of herself using her high-end camera phone, knowing shots of her often go for quite a bit of money. She takes a few risqué shots, including some of her hanging precariously off the building, before jumping off the building and gliding toward her home: the Bat Tunnel of Love. Little did she know that another figure was photo bombing her sexy shots!

Out of the darkness steps a lanky figure, clad in a lavender jumpsuit and sneakers. He had emerald hair, rose-colored lips, and an egg-shell painted face. He laughed evilly, pulling out his member and stroking it furiously. "So…Batbabe thinks she can be a hero, aye?" said man, increasing his pace. "Hahaha! We'll see -unh- about that! When I'm done with this -oh yeah- city, all of Gothcum will be -yesss- brought to its knees! And when that happens I'll -oh yeah baby!- CUM ALL OVER ITS FACE! AHAHAHA!" Upon saying this, the man fired an ungodly amount of baby gravy all over the roof. "Isn't -hah hah- that right, Bozo?" said the man, waving his shlong up and down to make the tattooed face nod in agreement. The man grinned, jumping and sliding through his own personal milky way. After a few minutes of laughing, jumping, and jerking, he stopped in the middle of his masterpiece.

To those who looked at it from his level, they could only see a disgusting mess of man chowder spilled all over the roof. But, from a bird's eye view, this man carved out a smile just as sickening and white as his own. "Look out Batbabe! There's a new nut on the beat whose ready to drown this society in my cream! I hope you're ready for the climax Batbabe because I'm ready to plant my seed! So says I! THE JERKER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading you sexy, sexy reader you. I hope you enjoyed those sexy adventures. That's all for now. Please drop a review if you got plenty of pleasure from the story. Until next time, stay sexy.<p> 


End file.
